Le Mystère du Serpent
by Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 - Harry descend dans la Chambre des Secrets à la recherche du cadavre du Basilic pour ses recherches. Étrangement l'endroit lui parait plus familier que s'il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois lors de sa deuxième année. La Chambre vide lui fait se poser davantage de questions sur ce qu'il se passe


**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Mystère, Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** Tome 6 : Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

 **Pairing :** Harry x Salazar Harry x Sanguini Sanguini x Salazar

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avant

Bonjour mes petits sorciers,

Me revoici pour le texte du 15 Décembre, dans le cadre de mon Calendrier de l'Avant de l'année 2018,

Cette fois j'ai pu avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce texte car il était prioritaire sur mon emploi du temps d'écriture, par rapport au chapitre que je vous réserve Lundi pour Rituel de Protection !

Cela fait donc le troisième texte sur cinq ! Le prochain sera cette fois un jeudi, en plein milieu (ou presque) de la semaine, le 20 Décembre ;)

Je remercie donc _**Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre**_ car c'est elle qui en a choisi l'idée de cette histoire !

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Mystère du Serpent**_

 **…**

Harry fixait son journal se trouvant actuellement sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses amis étaient debout, sur le côté, le regardant avec un espoir qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune sorcier se demandait qui avait bien pu subtiliser le carnet du dortoir : Ron, Hermione ou bien un elfe de maison au hasard ? Sachant qu'il avait mis quelques sorts pour le protéger, il pensait qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un elfe ou peut-être d'Hermione. Il préférerait qu'il s'agisse d'un elfe. Il ne voulait pas se dire que ses amis étaient venus fouiller délibérément dans ses affaires.

Il s'était donc installé dans un fauteuil du bureau, et avait accepté le bonbon offert par Dumbledore, sans pour autant le manger. Il jouait avec dans sa main, attendant que quelqu'un qui lui dise enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Le silence dura encore de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur soupire doucement avec déception. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, ce n'était pas comme s'il savait quel était le problème, que pourrait-il donc avouer ?

« Harry, mon garçon... »

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, levant seulement un sourcil. Le vieil homme soupira une fois de plus et consentit enfin à faire quelque chose, en ouvrant son carnet.

Harry regarda les lignes intelligibles qui se réarrangeait sous ses yeux pour former des mots et des phrases qu'il pouvait lire.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de menace dans le fond de sa voix.

« C'est un carnet. Mon journal _intime_. »

Sa langue fourcha alors qu'il essayait pourtant de retenir son sarcasme. Il restait peut-être trop longtemps avec Severus.

« Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, on m'a conseillé d'écrire ce que je ressentais pour évacuer mes pensées. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Mon garçon... »

De nouveau un regard mi-sévère, mi-déçu.

« Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu peux encore te rattraper et changer. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

Qu'est-ce que le Directeur lui sortait cette fois-ci ?

« Je sais que c'est une période difficile. L'adolescence te fait sûrement de douter de ce qui t'entoure et de toi-même. Tu viens en plus de perdre ton parrain et Voldemort est de retour... Mais c'est justement pour cela que tu dois rester fort et ne pas t'éloigner sur le chemin du mal. »

« Je ne fais que tenir un _journal intime_. » Répliqua Harry, un sifflement presque dans la voix qu'il essayait de retenir.

« Ecrit en fourchelangue ! Une écriture aussi noire que sa langue. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« En quoi parler ou écrire la langue des serpents est _mal_ ? Ce n'est qu'une langue parmi d'autres. »

« Elle a un pouvoir Harry, un pouvoir magique qui... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Peut-être est-ce une _langue_ magique, mais elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Vous êtes sûrement le mieux placé pour savoir, professeur, que l'intention est plus forte et plus importante que n'importe quelle langue. Les incantations ne sont en réalité qu'un moyen de véhiculer l'intention, et non le véritable outil qui produit la magie. »

Harry avait compris ce fait si simple avec les cours du faux Maugrey en quatrième année, lorsqu'il leur avait enseigné les sortilèges impardonnables. Selon les croyances communes, il fallait plus de volonté pour ces sorts à cause de leurs origines noires, mais pourquoi cela avait-il un incident seulement de cette catégorie de sortilèges ? Le jeune sorcier était persuadé que cette croyance n'était dû qu'aux préjugés des sorciers. Sa théorie s'était vue confirmer lorsqu'il avait réussi à jeter des sorts _sous l'eau_ quand sa diction était plus qu'horrible.

Personne n'avait tenté de faire de la magie avec d'autres langues que le latin, uniquement à cause de l'éducation des sorciers lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes : ils prenaient très tôt l'habitude d'associer une incantation à une action, en sachant déjà ce que le sort devrait obtenir comme résultat. Faire la même chose avec une autre langue demanderait plus de concentration, plus de volonté sûrement, mais cela leur permettrait également de plus larges possibilités : un simple ordre comme « vol » pourrait engendrer de multiples réactions différentes, comme donner des ailes à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, le faire léviter ou réellement lui permettre de voler, avec un seul mot.

Les plus grands sorciers – comme il avait pu le voir lui-même lors de l'affrontement entre Dumbledore et Tom – disaient ne pas avoir besoin d'incantations pour se battre, mais peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas d'incantations pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire de leur magie ? Après tout, il était difficile de penser qu'il existait des sorts pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Dumbledore avait-il vraiment cru pouvoir le tromper avec ça ? Il n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre la vérité quand on le mettait devant.

Cet éclat de lucidité et d'intelligence cependant, ne sembla pas plaire au Directeur... Ce dernier se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'Harry, jusqu'à poser sa main sur un côté de sa tête, la gardant fermement en place alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Le Fourchelangue est mal Harry. Accepte cette vérité et cesse d'en user. Tu dois m'écouter et suivre mes indications... Tu comprends ? »

Harry tenta de lutter contre l'étrange pouvoir qui s'immisçait en lui et qui l'empêchait de détourner le regard mais il n'y arrivait pas... ! Il commença à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps devenir petit à petit plus mou, jusqu'à se relâcher complètement et qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit pas ses amis crier son nom dans le bureau.

 **oOo**

Le jeune Potter descendit dans la salle commune un peu avant le reste de ses camarades. Quelques autres élèves de sa maison se trouvaient également là, mais il n'y prêta pas davantage attention. Ses affaires se trouvaient dans son sac et il n'attendait plus que Ron et Hermione pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Se rendant compte qu'ils ne devaient pas encore être prêts – il devait vraiment s'être réveillé en avance, étrange pourtant car il avait l'impression d'avoir parfaitement dormi – il se posa dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. L'inaction n'étant clairement pas sa plus grande qualité, il farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à faire.

Son regard tomba automatiquement sur le livre de potions du Prince du Sang-Mêlé. La matière du professeur Slughorn était devenue l'une de ses préférés maintenant qu'il y comprenait enfin quelque chose. Tout ça grâce aux annotations de cet ancien étudiant, un peu pompeux malgré tout puisqu'il se faisait appeler "Prince". Il avait profité d'une nuit plutôt calme pour se faufiler dans la salle de classe de potions, pour chercher d'autres de _ses_ ouvrages, révisant ainsi les années précédentes.

Harry s'adonnait donc à sa lecture de bon matin, alors que le cours de potions n'aurait lieu que l'après-midi, pour se changer les idées. Il pensait tout connaitre du livre, pourtant il fut surpris de voir des informations dont il n'avait pas le souvenir... Il s'agissait de réflexion à propos de l'utilisation d'ingrédients provenant d'un basilic, plutôt que d'un serpent plus commun.

Le Prince n'avait visiblement jamais pu mettre la main sur ce type d'ingrédients, car ces réflexions restaient au stade d'hypothèses. Harry s'étonna de ne pas y avoir prêté plus d'attention auparavant, il avait pourtant l'occasion d'avoir accès au cadavre d'un Basilic et le courage et la stupidité étaient ses principales qualités ! Il pourrait tenter l'expérience par lui-même... !

Ayant décidé de ce qu'il ferait après les cours de potions, Harry rangea le manuel dans son sac et monta jusqu'à son dortoir pour réveiller Ron. Il avait assez dormi comme ça, la journée devait commencée pour qu'elle se termine !

 **oOo**

Harry se faufila dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait. Heureusement Mimi Geignarde ne flottait pas dans sa pièce fétiche, sûrement était-elle allée jouer un mauvais tour à un élève isolé. Le jeune sorcier ne put que s'en réjouir et il ouvrit le passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets.

Il se laissa glisser dans le tube et écouta le bruit des os d'animaux craquer sous ses semelles. Il s'engagea rapidement dans les tunnels, ayant un étrange sentiment de familiarité... Ce n'était pas une impression de déjà-vu à cause de son voyage en deuxième année, mais il avait l'impression de réellement _connaître_ les lieux... C'était vraiment intriguant.

Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, Harry rejoignit la porte ronde menant à la chambre, sifflant aux serpents l'ordre de le laisser passer. L'odeur d'humidité l'assaillit, mais cela ne le dérangea pas comme lors de sa première visite, comme s'il y était habitué... Il s'avança dans l'allée et la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce ne fut pas le cadavre du Basilic manquant, mais les statues de pierre endommagées, qui avaient été réparé... !

Quelqu'un était déjà venu ici pour faire le ménage et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il était cette personne. Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela et c'était assez effrayant mine de rien. Déterminé à savoir ce qu'il se passait, et ayant totalement oublié le cadavre du serpent géant qu'il était venu piller à l'origine, Harry se mit à scruter l'endroit. Il avança à tâtons entre les colonnes taillées pour ressembler à des serpents, observant son environnement et cherchant un indice peut-être d'un précédent passage.

Finalement il se retrouva face à la statue de Salazar, touchant la pierre froide à la recherche peut-être d'un bouton secret. Bien sûr la magie serait peut-être plus efficace, mais il ne connaissait pas de sorts pour révéler des passages secrets. Il passa devant la bouche de la statue, se souvenant que c'était par cet endroit que le Basilic était passé il y a presque quatre ans.

Il n'avait encore touché à rien, il n'avait pas non plus senti de magie s'activer et pourtant la statue bougea d'elle même quand il s'approcha. Harry fixa le couloir sombre qui semblait s'enfoncer plus loin, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de s'y engager... Peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour et remonter pour en parler à Dumbledore ? Ou au moins à Ron et Hermione ?

Une petite voix étouffée dans un coin de sa tête lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Harry avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct et si ce dernier le mettait en garde, quand bien même aussi faiblement, il préférait le suivre. C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait survécu jusqu'ici après tout. Changer d'habitudes du jour au lendemain ne pourrait que lui porter préjudice, il en était certain.

Ce fut donc sur la pointe des pieds, avec beaucoup de méfiances, qu'il entra dans le tunnel sombre. Un lumos murmuré du bout des lèvres lui éclaira le chemin. Néanmoins il ne prit pas la peine de regarder ses pieds, ces derniers semblaient déjà parfaitement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il arriva en moins de cinq minutes devant une porte en bois. Elle était neuve et solidement attachée à ses charnières, là où il s'était attendu à un bout de bois pourri par l'humidité, pendant lamentablement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main et pointée vers la porte, il ouvrit celle-ci. Elle ne fit aucun bruit mais pourtant, deux voix immédiatement s'élevèrent à ses oreilles :

« Harry ! Nous nous inquiétions de ce qui avait pu vous arriver, vous n'êtes pas venu depuis plusieurs jours. »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en regardant les deux hommes qui se tenaient au milieu d'un bureau – peut-être plus un salon malgré les livres – chaleureux et décoré avec goût. Il reconnut immédiatement Sanguini, le Vampire que Slughorn avait invité à sa réception de Noël, ainsi que... Salazar Serpentard ? Il ne ressemblait en rien aux représentations qu'il avait vu de lui, et pourtant le nom lui était venu tellement naturellement en tête.

Les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils presque royaux, une tasse de thé dans leurs mains, avec quelques accompagnements et la théière sur une table basse installée à côté d'eux. Il les fixa avec incrédulité.

« Quoi... ? » Murmura-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Sanguini fut le premier à réagir en se levant, sa tasse volant à la table. En moins d'une seconde il se tenait devant lui, saisissant son visage en coupe avec une infinie douceur. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Harry sentit un étrange frisson secouer son corps en tombant dans le regard rouge et profond du vampire.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose... ! » Gronda la créature noire avec certitude.

Salazar se leva à sa suite et rejoignit le vampire, observant à son tour Harry.

« Penses-tu qu'il lui a effacé la mémoire ? »

« Non, sinon il aurait tenté d'entrer la Chambre et tu t'en serais aperçu. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il a scellé une partie de ses souvenirs, sans les regarder. »

« Il a utilisé un mot clé ? »

« Sans aucun doute. » Acquiesça Sanguini en replongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de l'adolescent. « Ne t'inquiète pas _dragoste_ , je ne regarderais pas tes souvenirs. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il sentit quelque chose pousser dans sa tête et ses barrière d'Occlumancie – dont il avait pourtant eu l'impression qu'elles s'étaient renforcées depuis un moment – laissèrent passer l'autre esprit sans se battre.

Il sentit le vampire fouiller dans son esprit, sans pour autant toucher à ses souvenirs, il savait de quoi il parlait après tout, avec les cours qu'il avait pris avec Snape. Il suivait ses actions avec beaucoup d'attention, continuant à essayer vainement de le repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se heurtent tous les deux à une sorte de barrière... Une barrière magique dans son esprit !

Le jeune sorcier commença à s'affoler, voulant faire en sorte que son corps se débattent pour repousser physiquement Sanguini, ayant un étrange pressentiment à propos de cette barrière, mais le Fondateur s'était glissé dans son dos et il l'empêchait de bouger.

« Chut, calme-toi _malka zmiya_. Tout va bien se passer, nous ne voulons que ton bien. » Chuchota-t-il contre sa tempe.

Les longs cheveux blonds du sorcier millénaire caressèrent son visage et la douce odeur de racine et de terre qui s'en dégageait, eut l'étrange bienfait de le calmer. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il en avait si peur...

Soudain, le verrou sauta et des images affluèrent dans son esprit.

La première fois où il était descendu dans la chambre, avec les mêmes intentions qu'aujourd'hui. Toutefois ce jour-là, le cadavre du serpent était bel et bien présent. Il avait commencé à réaliser des potions avec le corps du Basilic pour tester la théorie du Prince, mais les potions n'avaient pas réagi de la même manière. Particulièrement l'une d'entre elles qui sembla avoir l'effet inattendu de lui permettre de voir les souvenirs du lieu.

Ce fut totalement par hasard qu'il s'écorcha sur le chaudron bouillon à cause d'une action brusque du souvenir qu'il regardait avec tellement d'attention. Son sang coula dans la potion et le pouvoir des larmes de phénix qui se trouvaient toujours dans ses veines s'activa – s'était du moins ce qu'ils avaient supposés plus tard – et le souvenir avait petit à petit commencé à être de plus en plus consistant, jusqu'à devenir un véritable être vivant !

Ainsi Harry se retrouva avec un Salazar Serpentard d'une trentaine d'années dans les bras, le jour d'Halloween. Lui qui avait cru que pour une fois, tout se passerait bien le 31 Octobre.

L'homme avait passé presque toute une semaine enfermée dans le bureau qu'il avait ouvert, pour lire tous les livres qui se trouvaient à portée de main. Il avait été assez déçu de ce que le monde sorcier était devenu et de ce que l'histoire avait finalement retenue de lui : des mensonges qui n'avaient faits qu'enfler au fil des décennies. Le Basilic avait été laissé là pour protéger Poudlard lorsque le moment serait venu, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le serpent mortel à la portée des élèves, d'où la création de la Chambre des Secrets et tout le mystère qui l'entourait.

Il avait certes fini par quitter l'école avant les autres Fondateurs, mais il ne s'agissait que de raisons personnelles liées à son envie de voyage et de découvertes de nouveaux mondes. Cependant la mémoire du souvenir qu'il était ne lui permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il avait pu finalement trouver dans sa quête. Il avait donc comblé ses lacunes avec ses carnets et journaux qui étaient magiquement revenus au bureau de la Chambre, après sa mort.

Une fois enfin « lui-même » il s'était intéressé à la potion réalisée par Harry et au garçon lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si l'étrange attraction qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent était dû à leur magie compatible, à un lien quelconque ou à la potion et à la manière dont il était revenu à la vie. Il avait bien sûr enquêté, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant et n'avait pas pour autant réussi à s'en soucier, quand il avait embrassé Harry sur un coup de tête.

L'instant d'avant, celui-ci parlait de sa petite-amie, Ginny, qu'il pensait justement à quitter, et celui d'après, une langue s'insinuait vicieusement dans sa bouche. Il se souvenait avec encore une certaine gêne des gémissements indécents qu'il avait poussés.

Son prochain souvenir lui montra Sanguini et ce qu'il semblait s'être passé visiblement après la réception de Slughorn, plus tard cette soirée-là. Le vampire avait réussi à le coincer dans un coin peu fréquenté et Harry ne s'était pas vraiment sentit menacé par sa présence, l'un des meilleurs amis de son père était un loup-garou après tout, qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Pourtant le vampire avait atteint le point de non-retour, après avoir réussi à se contrôler durant de nombreuses heures.

Dès qu'Harry était entré dans la pièce – et même avant, alors qu'il rejoignait la réception – il avait senti son odeur enivrante et nostalgique, ainsi que la puissance de sa magie lui chatouiller le moindre de ses sens, réveillant la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Le jeune Sauveur du monde sorcier portait en effet sur lui, une fragrance qui ne lui était pas inconnue et qui lui rappelait des nuits torrides qu'il avait partagés avec un autre homme il y a jadis des décennies de cela.

Il avait réussi à tenir bon durant les nombreuses heures qui suivirent l'apparition d'Harry Potter, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'approche d'un peu trop près. Il avait craqué à ce moment-là et il avait laissé les reines à la créature avide de sang qu'il devenait parfois. Il avait habilement réussi à s'extirper de la conversation qu'il subissait et à inviter le jeune sorcier à respirer l'air frais du soir. Sanguini n'avait plus sentit alors que lui, les autres odeurs étaient maintenant trop loin pour l'empêcher d'apprécier le parfum familier. Ils n'avaient parlé qu'une minute, peut-être deux, avant qu'il ne cède et plante ses crocs dans la gorge gracile du jeune homme.

Les quelques gorgés de sang qu'il avait réussi à lui prendre, avaient réveillées tous ses sens et il avait eu l'impression de toucher le paradis du bout des doigts. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il avait été repoussé par nul autre que l'homme qui fut son amant il y a un millénaire...

La joie des retrouvailles avait été de courte durée, quand Salazar s'énerva de voir le jeune homme qu'il convoitait se faire sucer le sang par un vampire qu'il connaissait _plutôt_ bien. Il avait voulu chasser la créature noire loin de celui qu'il courtisait avec beaucoup d'ardeurs, mais Sanguini avait refusé de partir. Non seulement il ne voulait pas de nouveau quitter Salazar, mais il était hors de question pour lui de s'éloigner de celui qui était désormais devenu son Calice par ces quelques succions et sa volonté de le posséder.

Le vampire vint donc s'installer dans la Chambre des Secrets avec le Fondateur de Poudlard, pour pouvoir être aux côtés d'Harry aussi souvent et rapidement qu'il le souhaitait. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas manqué la tension sexuelle qui flottait dans l'air à chaque fois qu'il leur rendait visite et pourtant, il ne s'était pas sentit menacé par cette dernière car il savait que Salazar l'aimait comme il commençait à l'aimer, et que Sanguini le placerait toujours devant tout le monde, même s'il ressentait évidemment quelque chose pour le vieux sorcier.

Leur relation était assez étrange, unique en son genre également car en temps normal, jamais un vampire ne permettrait à son Calice d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec une autre personne – certains poussaient même leur vice jusqu'à interdire les relations amicales ou fraternelles. Cependant Sanguini l'acceptait. Il était assez vieux pour se contrôler et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à la fois pour Harry et Salazar l'aidait dans l'acceptation de sa créature de leur situation.

D'autres informations s'imposèrent à l'esprit d'Harry, comme ses barrières d'Occlumancie qui n'étaient dû en réalité qu'à son lien de Calice avec Sanguini, une défense pour empêcher des personnes malveillantes de trouver des informations sur son vampire à travers lui, ce qui expliquait la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à les traverser. Jusqu'à Dumbledore l'invitant dans son bureau...

Il avait scellé tous les souvenirs en rapport avec le Fourchelangue, à l'exception de ses aventures de sa deuxième année, car il n'avait pas pu lire ses complètements ses pensées. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'attaque de Légimancie du Directeur, mais ces souvenirs avaient été protégés par les pouvoirs de Sanguini. Dumbledore avait donc utilisé un sort pour sceller des souvenirs dont il ne savait pas tout... Tout ça à cause de ses amis !

Il se souvenait maintenant de leur cri d'effroi, mais cela ne changeait pour lui... Il ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance, car jusqu'où le Directeur pourrait-il aller la prochaine fois ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et les deux adultes furent aussitôt autour de lui pour le consoler.

« Tout va bien _dragoste_ ? » S'inquiéta le vampire, s'imaginant déjà avoir blessé son Calice.

« Oui... » Répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Il pensait il y a deux semaines, à présenter Sanguini et Salazar aux deux Gryffondors... Ron aurait peut-être du mal au début, mais Hermione aurait été la voix de la sagesse, acceptant sans doute ce qui rendait son meilleur ami heureux. Si leurs actions ne l'avaient pas blessées à ce point, il se serait sûrement réjouit d'avoir découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance avant d'avoir commis cette erreur.

« Ça va aller _malka zmiya_ , le rituel de sang est bientôt au point, Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans quelques mois à peine... » Murmura Salazar. « Nous pourrons alors partir et refaire notre vie, loin de tous ceux qui te voudront du mal. »

Le Fondateur était connu pour être un excellent Légimens, d'un niveau bien supérieur à Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de tous ses pouvoirs pour frôler les pensées d'Harry qui flottaient en premier plan dans son esprit. Ses deux amis, Hermione et Ronald, avaient sûrement agis en pensant faire la bonne chose, mais cela n'avait eu que l'effet inverse.

Ils allaient devoir être désormais davantage prudent pour que leur secret ne soit pas découvert et qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas séparés. La Chambre avait pris une toute autre signification depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis, mais ils devraient finalement partir pour découvrir ce que le monde leur réservait et trouver un endroit où ils seraient heureux.

Toutefois, ils devaient d'abord se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui leur barraient la route et Sanguini et lui n'étaient qu'à _ça_ de finaliser le rituel de magie noire et de sang qui l'enchainerait définitivement en Enfers. Cependant, ils se consacreraient ce soir à leur jeune amour qui devait constamment combattre en premier plan. Ils allaient lui prouver que cela en valait la peine et qu'ils l'aimaient sincèrement, avec tout ce qu'ils étaient, pour le réconforter et lui prouver que la famille et l'étrange couple qu'ils formaient n'étaient pas quelque chose que Dumbledore pourrait balayer d'un revers de main.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 _* dragoste : amour_

 _* malka zmiya : petit serpent_

Ce troisième texte prend donc fin ici,

J'ai mélangé les idées de Amy pour cela, et je l'ai abordé d'une façon dont elle n'y avait pas pensé (je ne pense pas du moins) mais pourtant s'est mis en place comme elle le voulait, sans même que j'y fasse attention !

J'espère donc que ce texte vous a plus ;)

La demande initiale était principalement un Harry x Salazar avec possiblement Sanguini dans l'équation. L'histoire devait être la même que le livre jusqu'à la sixième année et je devais parler de l'intérêt d'Harry pour le livre de potion du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, sa découverte de Salazar et Sanguini dans la Chambre de Secret (en train de prendre le thé), la trahison de Dumbledore à cause de ses amis qui pensaient toutefois faire la bonne chose, et en incorporant une magie utile à l'histoire mais qui n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard.

Alors, pari réussi ? En tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux :D

Au passage, Ron et Hermione ont également eu la mémoire effacée/scellée par Dumbledore et Sanguini, Salazar et Harry n'ont jamais eu de relations intimes à ce moment de l'histoire :P Sanguini d'ailleurs n'est pas encore complètement l'amoureux d'Harry, juste son Calice, mais j'ai essayé de montrer qu'il le devenait petit à petit ;)

Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton Amy :)

Je vous retrouve dans cinq jours pour un autre texte !

 _Une petite review pour me partager votre impression ?_


End file.
